I Love You So
by emmer23
Summary: Callie, Arizona, and Mark decide on a name for their son.


**Title**: I Love You So  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Summary**: Callie, Arizona, and Mark decide on a name for their son.

**A/N**: I know, I know. I should be working on The Tchaikovsky Affair, and I promise I am, but this little one-shot popped into my head and demanded to be written. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)

**I Love You So**

Since the second Callie found out that she was going to have a little boy, the talk of baby names seemed incessant. Which is why when Callie went into labor she'd assumed they would have already picked out a name for their son, but here they were in the delivery room, with no more of a decision now than four months prior.

It's hard enough picking a name when there are two parents involved. For three stubborn, opinionated parents, picking a name was almost impossible. At one point or another, they had all decided that their opinion should matter more. Arizona had claimed that since she had no biological connection to the baby and he wouldn't share her last name, she should have the final decision. Mark decided that even though he was the father, Callie, Arizona, and the baby were the family unit, and therefore his son should be named Mark, lest he forget who his father is. Callie actually tried to invoke her extra special vagina vote to name the child Alfonso in honor of her Spanish background, but Mark and Arizona quickly showed her the error of her ways.

So here they were, oohing and ahing over an unnamed boy, trying to figure out what he looked like.

"I think he looks like a Robin," Arizona suggested, with a sly smile on her face.

"My son does not look like a puffy bird," Mark groaned from the opposite side of the hospital bed. "He definitely looks like a Mark Jr."

"Oh, for God's sake, Mark, we're not naming him Mark Jr. He's already got enough Sloan attributes to last him a lifetime." Though Arizona had come to terms with the way in which this little unnamed wonder had been conceived, she definitely did not need it being rammed down her throat.

"He's definitely got dark Latin hair," Callie remarked from her position on the bed. "I like Estéban."

Both Mark and Arizona rolled their eyes. "Calliope, we've talked about this. I am all for raising our son to be bilingual and to understand his roots, but you have to realize how ridiculous Mark and I will look calling out for our 'Estéban' in the park."

"Matthew?" Mark asked, trying at the very least to share initials with his son.

"Too biblical," Arizona answered. "Parker?"

"Too trendy," Callie replied.

"Chase?" Arizona tried again.

"That's a verb."

"Mark, your name is a verb."

"Whatever, I don't like it. How about Charles?"

"Oh, come on, Mark, that's way too old-fashioned for a rock star's son," Callie laughed.

At this point, the baby had opened his eyes and was staring with as much focus as he could muster at the three strange adults. Forgetting the name dilemma for a moment, the three crowded around the head of Callie's bed, peering at their son and laughing at every tiny movement the boy made.

"May I?" Mark asked, while gesturing that he wanted to hold the baby.

"Yes, of course," Callie replied, handing him over.

"Hey there, little Sloan," Mark cooed. "I'm sorry we haven't found a name for you yet, but you're just so important to all of us that we want your name to be perfect. And it will be, when your moms finally realize that Mark Jr. is the way to go."

The baby cooed in response and clenched his tiny fist by his side. "See? He likes it!" Mark exclaimed animatedly.

"Or he hates it and that's the only sound he knows how to make yet," Callie said logically.

Just then, Mark Jr. decided to protest this name choice by letting out a loud wail. Mark's eyes went wide in panic, before he quickly passed the boy off to Arizona.

"I think that's our answer. Mark Jr. is officially out," Arizona said smugly.

She began to rock and bounce back and forth, speaking softly to the boy to get him to calm down.

"Hey, little guy. I know it's going to be confusing for you when you get older, having three parents. You might even get made fun of at school, but don't listen to them. They're just jealous because you get more attention and love from having an extra parent," Arizona fussed over the boy.

Callie watched the display in awe, ever grateful for the fact that once Arizona said she was all in, she had given so much of her life for Callie and this baby, who wasn't even related to her. A lesser woman would have run, without so much as a backwards glance.

A nurse peeked her head in the door nervously. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm filling out the paper work now and I was wondering if you guys had decided on a name."

Both Mark and Arizona shook their heads sheepishly, and the nurse turned to walk back out the door.

"Wait! We have a name," Callie called out, garnering confused looks from both Mark and Arizona.

Callie watched as Arizona gently soothed the baby for another moment, this act solidifying the choice in her mind.

"The baby's name is Daniel. Daniel Sloan-Torres," Callie told the nurse, who dutifully took down the name and went back to the nurses' station.

Looking back up at Arizona, Callie noticed her trying in vain to keep her tears at bay. "No, no, Arizona, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I should have asked you first. We can change it, I just wanted you to feel like he was yours…and I just thought that with your dad and your brother being named Daniel…" Callie trailed off, internally cursing her impulsive nature.

"No, Calliope, I love it. I love you so much. Thank you," Arizona said, her voice fading to a whisper.

"I love you, too," Callie replied softly.

"Danny boy, I love you so." Arizona returned her attention to her son and tested out the name using a line from a song she remembered hearing her parents sing to their son.

"I bet you're going to grow up to be every bit as kind and honorable as your namesake," Arizona continued, referring to her deceased younger brother.

Mark watched the interaction curiously. He didn't know much about Arizona's family or certainly her brother, but he definitely didn't have the heart to oppose the name. And, if he was honest, he loved the sound of Daniel Sloan-Torres.

Arizona carefully placed Daniel back into Callie's eager arms. Despite having held out his arms in protest, he quickly snuggled into Callie's warm bosom, apparently exhausted from being passed around. Arizona and Mark resumed their places at the head of the bed and the three stared intently at the sleeping baby boy.

Callie finally broke the silence to echo what Mark and Arizona had both said earlier.

"Danny, you have no idea how much we love you. You are one lucky little boy."

**A/N:** The song I referenced is the traditional Irish song, "Danny Boy," which is a bit depressing, but a lovely song nonetheless.


End file.
